1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for entering data and/or control information into an electronic device. More particularly the present invention relates to a system and method for employing image recognition to enter information into a computer or other data and/or control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various new multimedia devices that combine the functions of existing audio-visual (AV), information, and communication devices have been proposed which enable input/output of multimedia information. Examples of such new devices include portable information terminals with communications capabilities, camcorders with communications capabilities, and personal computers with both communication capabilities and AV functions. In addition, systems designed to allow these new multimedia devices to communicate with each other via different types of networks are under development. Some of the different types of networks that are being used for inter-device communication include Ethernet local area networks (LANs), Token Ring LANs, ATM wide area networks (WANs), wire communication networks like public telephone networks, and wireless communication networks such as infrared communication systems, cellular telephone systems, and satellite communication systems.
Many of these new multimedia devices use the same conventional interfaces for inputting information as the existing AV, information, and communication devices. For example, both the conventional and new multimedia devices use keyboards, mice, touch panels, dedicated controllers and microphones.
As depicted in FIG. 15A, Bar codes are another example of a conventional means used for entering information into multimedia systems. A bar code typically includes a pattern of lines of varying thicknesses which represent binary codes. They are typically used for the machine identification of goods and other articles, or to specify a target object. Bar codes can be one or two dimensional. In other words, bar codes are arranged so that they can be scanned by a bar code reader in either one or two different scanning directions. FIG. 15B depicts a two dimensional bar code.
Unfortunately, operating conventional input interfaces is awkward and not suited to the human senses. This is not to say that existing devices themselves are not ergonomic, but rather that their method of operation is not intuitive and they typically require special training and practice before they can be used efficiently. For example, a keyboard can have many kinds of adjustments and special comfort features but until the user is taught and then practices touch-typing, even the most ergonomic keyboard is very difficult to use efficiently. The same is true for mice, touch panels, dedicated controllers and microphones used in conventional multimedia devices. Such input devices simply do not suit the human senses. In other words, users who are not accustomed to operating such devices do not intuitively understand the associated operating methods, and need special knowledge and training to become skilled in operating these devices.
In addition to not being easily recognized or read by humans, systems that use bar codes suffer from the added problem that there are only a finite number of codes for a given bar pattern display area. The more different articles that need to be identified by such a system, the more unique patterns are required. Eventually, either the number of bar code patterns has to be increased or the number of articles that can be identified must be limited. Increasing the number of patterns necessitates increasing the area of the bar pattern display on the article. This is not a preferred solution. For example, in the case of a product, the surface area of the article is finite and usually used for displaying other information. Further, adding more unique patterns by adding additional bars, which typically each only add two bits worth of information, increases the time required to recognize the bar code.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an information input apparatus, an information input sheet, and an information input method, which can be easily, efficiently, and intuitively operated without the user having to learn how to use or even become fully aware of specialized hardware.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an information input apparatus, and an information input method, which enables a user to specify, associate, and reference information from among a large volume of data through a simple operation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an information input apparatus, an information input method, and an information input sheet which enable a significantly increased the number of unique identifiers per unit area for use in the identification of goods and articles.